St Hetalia's Home for Troubled and Misguided Boys
by submarines
Summary: Seven year old Alfred Jones and his twin Matthew have recently lost their parents and after finding no known relatives near them the two find themselves at a boy's home, St. Hetalia's Boys Home to be exact. Though reluctantly there, the boys soon find sadness, friendship, and a huge secret no one was supposed to know about. 1930s AU.


**Random AU I thought of and decided to write. This will be multi-chaptered, I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer- ****_I don't own any characters in this story unless stated otherwise._**

* * *

Stepping out of the cart, the two seven year old twins Alfred and Matthew looked around astonished.

The orphanage was dirty looking. It was made out of three run down two story houses built in a triangular shape, connected by a hallway. The road that ran down to the home, which was centered about three miles outside of the city, was surrounded by nothing but forests and a few old homes that no one really lived in anymore.  
The orphanage was surrounded by a long, black steel gate which reminded Alfred Jones of one of those asylums he used to hear of when he still lived in the city. There was two carts for traveling near the front door with the horses' in stables a few feet away. There was a black well with a bucket attached to a string sitting on top.

All in all, it looked like something straight from a horror movie.

Alfred heard his twin brother Matthew make a noise and looked down at him. The blond was staring straight ahead near the side of the front building. Alfred followed where he was staring and saw a group of boys, all somewhat around their ages, staring outside from a dusty long window at them. Their faces ranged from shock to annoyed to something that Alfred couldn't really place. It looked like a form of pity, guilt., and sadness. Alfred didn't like it.  
He hated people feeling sorry for them.

The American boy slightly jumped when he felt a hand come down on his shoulder. He looked up; it was Mr. Jarrison, the person that brought the two twins here. Alfred hated him. He never listened to them, or anything other than himself, he never took a joke, and when Alfred and Matthew's parents were still alive, he was always the one to tell them every little detail of absolutely anything Alfred did wrong, whether it was his fault or not. Alfred didn't like Mr. Jarrison and Mr. Jarrison didn't like Alfred. Simple as that.  
Mr. Jarrison put a hand on Matthew's shoulder and led them both towards the front of the main building. The boys in the window seal started crowding more and more to get a look at the duo until a young lady shooed them away to the back hallways just as the twins entered.  
There was a loud ding! from on top of the door by a bell and an old lady looked up from where she was writing things down on several sheets of paper on a huge desk.  
"You must be Mr. Jarrison, Am I correct?" The lady's voice was hard yet quiet and void of any emotions.  
"Yes, I am Mrs..."  
"Mrs. Boyce."  
"Mrs. Boyce. These two here," he began, patting the twins' shoulders, "Are Mr. Alfred and Mr. Matthews."  
"...Its Matthew."

Mr. Jarrison and Mrs. Boyce looked down at the small, curly haired boy that was clutching a small, dirtied white stuffed bear to his chest.

"What did you say?"

"Mattie. My name's Matthew, without the 's', but everyone calls me Mattie or Matt."

Mrs. Boyce looked back down at her paper. "Right. Mattie."  
Mattie cringed a little, the sound of his name coming out of her mouth, it just didn't sound right. Alfred frowned.

"Alfred, Matthew, why don't you two go sit down in the den while Mrs. Boyce and I get everything set?"

Alfred looked up at Mr. Jarrison. "What about our luggage? They're still on the back of the cart."  
"I'll get them out later, after our talk."

Alfred grumbled, but complied, taking his brother's hand and leading them away from the two adults and into the den. The den was dusty and Alfred noticed that this was the room the other boys were crowded in. There were old antique paintings on the walls and worn, tattered rugs thrown everywhere. The couch they sat in squeaked whenever the moved and looked ready to break any minute.  
"Yep", Alfred said, '"This is a perfect place for a horror movie."  
Matt laughed and Alfred smiled. Ever since their parents died, It was so rare to hear Matthew laugh or smile, but Alfred loved it whenever he was able to make some sort of emotion pop up on the twin's face.

"How long do you think we'll be here Al?' Matt asked, toying with a hole in his stuffed bear's leg.  
"I don't know. Ma'be a few months...ma'be a year even. It depends on when they find any relatives for us."  
Matt's face fell.  
"But we'll still find someone. Even if we don't, we'll be out of here when we're eighteen. Its the law. They can't have us a day over eighteen." At that Matt perked up and Alfred continued.  
"We'll be grown men and we could do whatever we want. We won't have no police lookin' for us or no people askin' us why we aren't in school or no nasty Mr. Jarrison to yell at us or take us to stupid, dusty boy homes. We'll be free."  
Matt smiled, "That sounds nice, but what will we do until then?"  
Alfred shrugged. "'m not sure yet really. Maybe we'll just stay here."  
"Oh."

The twins sat in silence for a wile until Mr. Jarrison came into the room, bags in hand and a smile on his face.

"Well boys," he began, handing the suitcases to the duo, "looks like you've found a new home for a while. Everything's all checked out and ready."  
Matt's face sunk again and Alfred frowned.  
"We're stayin' here? For how long?"  
"'ntil you learn how to speak proper eng'ish." Mr. Jarrison answered mockingly, pinching the boy's cheeks and earning a shove from Alfred.

"Its not my fault I'm from the South." he replied, anger evident in his voice.  
"Well still. You boys will be here until known otherwise."  
Matt sighed and Alfred grumbled.

"Now, you two need to go see Mrs. Boyce for where you'll sleep, what you'll eat, and any other thing you need."  
Mr. Jarrison led the brothers back to the front desk and promptly left the two,about as quick as he could, not even giving a single 'good bye' or 'see you soon' or even a 'good luck.'  
Alfred and Matthew looked up at the desk to Mrs. Boyce.

"Hello boys. Welcome to St. Hetalia's school for Boys. I'm very pleased to welcome you here and I'm glad you'll be staying with us for a while." As she said that, there was less than zero comfort or happiness in her voice. It intimidated Alfred.

"Hello Mrs. Boyce. Where will be sleeping?" Matthew offered.

"Well Mr. Matthew, you and your brother will be sleeping with the other boys, but since its late and the other boys would probably stay up asking you all kinds of questions, you two will sleep in the den for tonight."

"Oh, alright."  
"In a few, I'll have Miss Héderváry come down here and give you some blankets to sleep on the couch with."

"Ok. Thanks Mrs. Boyce," Alfred said, slightly disappointed he wouldn't be able to meet anybody.  
"No problem Alfred." The old lady replied, ruffling his hair.

Alfred groaned and pushed his hair back from his face watching as the lady went out of the den and upstairs.  
"D'ya know who this Ha-dar-very girl is?" Alfred asked Matthew, unzipping his suitcase and looking over everything in it.  
"I just came here barely an hour go, what do you thing?" Matt replied, following Alfred and looking through his bag.  
"Ya think she'll be nice?"  
"Hopefully." Matthew pulled out a small, long sleeved white shirt and some pants.  
"Will we get to have a bath Al?"

"Hopefully," Alfred pulled out a matching short sleeved white shirt and some shorts.  
"I don't want to sleep in these," Alfred gestured to his attire, a buttoned up white long sleeved white shirt and matching dress pants.  
Matthew nodded and was about to add something when they both hear the voice of a young lady.  
"I'm going down there right now Mrs. Boyce!"

Matt and Alfred followed the voice, running towards the stairs near the opposite end of the den.

There they saw a girl, maybe about twelve or thirteen, with long chestnut colored hair and striking green eyes. She was wearing a black and green dress with a bandana tied around her hair. The girl stopped and looked both of them dead in the eye and everything stopped for a moment.  
Matthew blushed and Alfred swear he felt his heart skip.

The trio were only woken up when Mrs. Boyce practically screamed at Miss. Héderváry.

"And I_ better_ not see you running around with that _Beilschmidt_ boy again Elizaveta!"

The twins jumped and Elizaveta sighed._ "All right Néini_*****_!"_

They heard a door slam and Elizaveta slumped down, head in her hands, on a chair near a small table with a vase on it next to the stairway.  
"Hello...?" Alfred began, "You must be Miss Héderváry?"  
Elizaveta looked up. "O-oh yeah. You can call me Eliza though. You two must be the new twins?"

"Yeah," Mattie replied, "I'm Matthew."  
"I'm Alfred."

"Nice to meet you two. You're stuck in the den for the rest of the night I guess." She said, looking around the messy place.

"Yup, but honestly, it wouldn't hurt to just dust a little in here...?" Alfred said, wiping a finger over the surface of the small table watching as grey dust collected on his finger.  
He rubbed it off.  
"Yeah, sorry about that..."

The twins looked at Eliza surprised.

"Y-you have to clean all this up? By yourself?"  
Elizaveta laughed.

"Not all of it, but most of it. I'm sort of like the maid here...except I don't get paid."  
"Why not?" Alfred chided.

"Mrs. Boyce...she, she's my aunt. My mom made me come down here for few years because she said I was 'acting up too much' and 'needed to learn discipline and lady-like manners', though I'm not sure what washing dishes and dusting shelves have to do with manners."

Matthew and Alfred laughed.

"Well, its nice to meet ya Eliza! But, could you mind tellin' me and Mattie where some blankets are?"

Alfred shivered(rather over dramatically) and wrapped his arms around himself.

"'M starting to get_ real_ cold."

Matt shook his head and Elizaveta laughed while getting up.

"_Sure_ Alfred. Its getting pretty late anyways and you two need sleep. You wouldn't want to be half asleep when you meet the other boys now, would you?"

Alfred nodded swiftly and followed Eliza towards the center of the den. She moved over a coffee table and grabbed some blankets from the cupboard on the wall next to her.

"'Ere you go Al and Matthew. If you get uncomfortable on the floor I guess you could lay on the couch...that is, if you're okay with it probably breaking on you halfway through the night."

The twins laughed and took the blankets from the maid.

"Thanks but no. I'd like to wake up in the mornin' _without_ a broken back." Alfred replied, setting up a pile of blankets near his feet.

"You wouldn't _get_ a broken back from that Al." Matt said, also setting up his blankets.

"How d'_you_ know Mattie? You haven't slep' on a broken couch have you?"

"No I haven't but I know that won't happen."

Elizaveta rolled her eyes at the two boys and began to laugh, but she saw a clock hanging up on a wall.

"Well, that's no ex-"

"Boys! You two should get some sleep. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

The two stopped arguing, but didn't crawl into their blanket pallets or stop giving each other dirty looks.

Alfred, Matt, _I mean it_."

The duo sighed and finally slipped into their blankets. Elizaveta smiled and slowly walked toward the stairs, she put her hand on the light switch on the wall

"See you two tomorrow morn-"

"Wait! Eliza!"

The girl stopped, "Yes Matthew?"

The younger boy sighed.

"A-are the other boys here nice?"

Elizaveta stopped and thought.

"Yeah," she said finally, "They are. You just have to let them warm up to you."

"Oh, ok. Goodnight Elizaveta."

"Good night Matt."

Elizaveta flicked the switch off, heading up the stairs, and the room went dark.

Matt sighed, turning to face Alfred.

"Al, you still awake?"

Said boy mumbled what Matthew took as a yes.

"Do you think you'll like it here?"

"Nope. So far everythin's creepy and Mrs. Boyce is mean. Not to mention those boys we saw earlier in the window."

He turned to look at Matt and smiled.

"And I still say this place is horror movie material."

That made the twin laugh.

"No, seriously. Are you...nervous about tomorrow?"

Alfred stopped smiling and stared off into space.

"Yeah, I am. But whatever. They'll all be around our age, so..." he trailed off and Matt sighed again.

"Goodnight Alfred."

Matt turned around and stared at the walls, not wanting to think about tomorrow or anything.

Alfred did the same thing.

"Goodnight Mattie."

* * *

**So this is my first story. Tell me how you liked it, but first, a little backstory.**

**Alfred and Matthew are twins. Their parents are dead and they don't have any known relatives to live with, so Mr. Jarrison(an Oc I made out of the blue) is sort of their care taker(well, not ****_exactly _****but he was a family friend). After a few weeks of caring for the two, Mr. J was fed up with them so he tried to find an orphanage to put them in, which, ****_surprise surprise_****, is St. Hetalia's Boy Home. (The boys that go there are ranged from six to seventeen just so you know.)**

**I have some of the story already planned out, but there's still a lot of plot holes that need to be filled., but if you have an idea for this, ****_please pm me!_**** I'm always up for some great ideas!**

**Anyway, ****_Please Review! I would love it!_**


End file.
